


Up The Thighs (Make Him Cry)

by thestorycaster



Category: Big Time Rush, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anticipation, Bp!Zayn, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute BFF Moments, Cute Kids, Daddy Kink, Fear of Rejection, Future Fic, Heart-to-Heart, Logan!Bp, Logan/Louis BFF, LongHaired!Logan, Louis!bp, M/M, Nipple Play, Possible Mpreg, Superstar Parents, Teasing, Time of the Month, babying, cute panties, shy!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorycaster/pseuds/thestorycaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One direction and Big time rush start a tour due their band managers and publicist, saying some of the boys tease each other through music and tweets. So they set off on a world tour and on an adventure in love. Or maybe just friends with benefits. But one thing is for sure, they will get some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think. I'm filling a BP! Kink meme from BTRKINKMEME!Logan. And I just took some things into my own hands. I think it's pretty good but it could be crappy but just give me some pointers

One Direction and Big Time Rush been touring together as far as they've come, it sure is a hell of a difference than before. The boys we now sets of couples despite Liam and Zayn and Kendall and James. But as for the rest, it took a lot of getting used to and heart to heart talks.

 

This is how it all began.

 

"LOGAN! Get out of the the bathroom! Gustavo's here for the meeting! And I need to fix my hair!" James yelled to the boy behind the door. "No just, leave me alone!" He shouted. James walked off in a huff. 

Kendall have him a confused look. "Just sit down and I'll talk to him. One Direction are already in the conference room with Carlos. Be NICE!" he shouted up the hall to a pouting James. "Fine!" He somewhat yelled 

Kendall made his way down to the bathroom and tried to gain entrance found the door was locked. "Loges, let me in!" He knocked "No go away Kenny!" And that nickname gave it away. Logan only called him Kenny when he was on his period and he probably just needed a pad. "Logan babes, do you need pad?" He heard small sniffles through the door and Logan unlocked it and let him in. He was still in a "nightie tank top" as he liked to call them. his underwear were spotted with a little blood. For Kendall this was a process, well for all of them really. First he'd have to sit Logan down. Next he went to get him cup of slushie and a donut. next get him a pad, some jeans and a hoody. When he was on his period he was a little self conscious.  
Next he took Logan down the hall to the conference room. 

 

It was a little bit if a delayed reaction when Logan walked in clung quite comfortable to Kendall's side. Then it clicked. They saw that Logan wasn't dressed in his usual snappy adorable get up. He was dawned in a black hoody with normal jeans and regular shoes. 

Gustavo knew not to yell with Logan this way. Across the room the other boy band were taken aback a little as to why they were being so delicate the long haired boy.

 

"What's with them tip toeing? Just tell him what to do ya know?" Liam interjected with his group. "Li that's just how it is with me." Zayn told him defending the opposite band member. "But you are a lot more compliant love. Easy to handle." Liam said patting his boy friends head. Niall and Louis were goofing around and Harry was captivated by Logan. 

Greed been staring for a while but he was brought out of his daze by Gustavo introducing the tour. "Paralyzed Midnight Memories." The boys were a bit engaged with the conversation about the tour. They seemed quite focused until Logan noticed Harry's wandering gaze. "What do you want!?" He hissed from his spot at the conference table. "Quite sorry, love. Please continue."

As Griffin began to usher on from the awkward moment, he continued and pulled down a world map. "Gustavo, I think we should start from here in L.A.and build our way up." Logan chimed. "Demographically it'd make sense because we won't have to jump the coast every time we needed go back."

 

The short genius left then all stunned. Most of all Griffin. Logan was never one to interrupt a conference. Even if it was a simple meeting. "Well Gustavo, I see that you have a little map on your hands." Griffin said. Feeling somewhat put down about his plans. The meeting progressed and they mapped out the North American leg of the tour, onto South America, Europe, Australia, and Asia. 

 

Then it was time for rehearsals. This was the moment where One Direction manager, Paul, had to explain Zayn and Louis situation. But it already had been cleared because of Logan's exact issue. So the three boys would have their own dressing room while the other six would be in the same room. 

 

The boys went down to the rehearsing area and got the band's together.  
The process was inevitably long. And excruciating, but Logan kept pushing through it. Liam and Kendall were helping Logan get a set list of the tour. "How about we have a break and have people calm down a little, get the audience chilled out." Liam interjected. Logan thought about the idea and gave his opinion a little to honestly.  
"No I don't think it make sense, the content doesn't flow, you cant go down you have to keep gong up." He said drawing arrows to the slow songs that were in the middle of the show and put them at the top of this list. Across the room Harry was eyeing Logan contently.   
Enamored by his beauty. is rather feminine beauty. He wasn't built like a guy. His hips low but curvy,as were his legs, his stomach was flat and but still boyish. As for his face, he was all boy except his naturally curved eyebrows. They seemed to have an arch that one would have after getting their brow done. 

Harry then made a bold move. He got up from his spot and went down to where Logan was and wrapped an arm around the american boy-bander. He ignored the faces and warnings the rest of the boys gave him. Logan looked up at the Holmes chapel lad. "Yes?" His voice more delicate and shy than before. Almost like he was intimidated. 

Brown met Green through wavy locks. "You are beautiful, do you know that?" Keeping eye contact, For what seemed like an eternity. Logan got up and left the rehearsal studio and went to the dressing room Kendall got him out of earlier. 

Harry turned to the other members strikingly confused. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked basically to no one in particular. "Oi mate just brush it off. He's probably got cramps." Liam said trying to give Harry some sense of security. 

Meanwhile in t dressing room, Logan couldn't get over the fact that he always had something for Harry. He's Harry Edward Styles. He's Beautiful, mature but still a goof ball, sensitive and sweet and sincere. Logan couldn't get him out if his head. He felt a tingle where Harry's hand hand been moments before. This couldn't be. 

Logan never sought after love. And it never looked for him. Of all times why did his period have to make him think something he wasn't really feeling. Why couldnt it just go away and he could have a normal emotional state. (Ugh now I'm bloaty ). His tummy was rounded and it hurt sort of. This was the part he wasnt fond of either. 

Then the door opened as the Btr singer was cuddled on the couch with a pillow. It was Harry himself. 

"What is it?" "Just came to check on you. Felt a little bad I made you uncomfortable earlier babe. Just find you really captivating is all." He said whispering now that he was beside the balled up boy on the couch. "Thanks, I'm fine just bloating and a little cramps." He said, nuzzling the English boys' enormous hand across his face. 

"Poor thing. I'll get you some medicine and a blanket, hows that sound love?" He said flashing a million dollar smile "Sounds cozy." Logan said with a small grin his face. "Alright babes, I'll be right back." 

When Harry came back the hunted items Logan perked up. He gave him the medicine and laid down with Logan. They were comfortable in their embrace. Logan already fading in and out of sleep. Harry held Logan close to him and a large part of him felt complete. 

With that, they fell asleep under a fuzzy blanket. Warm and complete.... Aaaaaannd missing rehearsal. But it was only one day.


	2. Wasn't It Lovely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Logan has a bit too much fun at an after party and finds Harry. And plops on his lap. Nibbling and groaning softly. The feelings in their pants isn't gonna go away especially when Logan whimpers into Harry's ear. "A-ah, more daddy, please. I need you."

Logan and Harry went to rehearsals for half the day. Doing vocals dances and choreographing band breaks and finalizing the set list. Logan was finally was normal again. No more mean moody and grumpy Logan. Not that it's any different just Logan admitted a lot when he was on his cycle.

But anyway after rehearsals they had an after party scheduled. Harry had went to explore L.A. with his band. They've been all over the world but apparently never wandered around. So Logan gave him a hug and a gentle reminder that the party was at 8. As they said their goodbyes, he gave him a dainty kiss. He then turned around and saw his friends scolding him. "What's the problem now?" He said folding his arms over his chest. Kendall walked toward Logan placing a concerned hand on shoulder. "We don't want you getting hurt again. You now how hurt you were when Dak outed your secret."

 

Kendall reminded. "And the extreme Fat wad Gustavo had to pay him to keep his trap shut." Carlos added. "Guys he's really different. He's My Hazza-Bear. And I intend to keep it cute, loving and understanding as long as time stands. Now if you dont mind i have to get ready for the promo-party tonight. And Carlos, Louis, Zayn and I Have the same thing in common. Just so ya know handsome." He said giving his Latin buddy the cute half smile after his advising. As for Carlos. This night was gonna be good.

*********

Logan was in his room back at the Palmwoods, the room he and Carlos shared searching for clothes to wear to this party. But the only thing that's stopping him from dressing a little racy is his friends. So he just tossed on some half cut jeans and a cute shirt, he could be expressive under his pants. That made him giggle. He chose the naughtiest panties he had. Let the night begin.

 

*************

One direction and BTR had all taken the same limo to the party. The whole ride Harry had been nibbling on Logan's ear. Receiving cute little whimpers and sweet nothings. Once at party every one separated. Harry and Logan on the dance floor. Good winding to the bass nagging their bodies to be near one another. The music coursing through Logan's hips, the same line flowing into Harry's hands. Feeling rather naughty Harry offered that he go get them a drink or two. Logan couldn't say no to a drink at a party, so why not. He returned with a fruit splashed alcoholic beverage for Logan and got himself a straight mug of gin.

 

As the party went on the music got dirtier. As raunchy as he'd like to dance Logan let himself stay calm. Then he heard a rather familiar bass line. (Yonce/Partition) and this definitely got Harry's attention. The way he settled his hips, how his hair flowed as he danced, the music showing a side that was rather devious in Harry's sexual mind. Logan's eyes landed on Harry and he strode over to him. Taking himself into Harry's lap. The English boy placed his hands on the younger males plush ass. Obtaining whimpers in his ear. Harry feeling bold, put his hands inside the boys panties. Kneading his vanilla skin, Harry couldn't believe his ears

 

"Daddy more, a-ah, please." He used this moment as best to his advantage. "How about daddy takes you home and have some fun, yea?" Logan only whimpered as Harry tugged on Logan's waved hair. "Please." The aroused young sounded broken. The way Harry wanted. Intended him to be. Harry told the others that Logan wasn't "feeling well". In a sense, he was right. It took then about fifteen minutes to get back to the Palmwoods. Harry carried Logan to the elevator. In the short walk there was neck nipping, tongue sucking, lip biting, and potential orgasms. Harry had Logan wrapped around his wrist.

 

Once the doors "dinged" open, Harry launched Logan against the wall and released a wail of pleasure. "Unnnnff-aaaahhhh--!" The moan was muffled when Harry sucked a love mark to the captured boys neck. "F-fuck Haz, I'm so wet." Almost of by fate the doors finally opened on their floor. Harry went as fast as he could to the apartment. He fumbled with the door, accidentally rubbing against the Jean clad clit. "Fuck daddy just like that!" Logan barely whispered his breath taken away by pleasure. He got through the site and rushed to their bedroom. He tossed the American boy onto the bed. Logan's eyes bore into now army green emerald eyes.

 

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom and ready my self, and when I child back you better be naked and ready." Logan complied willingly. Taking off everything but his panties. Harry returned from the bathroom and saw that Logan wasn't ready to be taken. "What did I say?" Harry said in a low growl. Logan sat up on his knees as Harry approached the bed. "I know what you wanted Hazzabear, but i need it more than ever. I need you to take me. For my first and last. Please?" The long haired boy took the older English by his neck. His face was sly as a dog. he hooked his thumbs into his lovers panties and pulled them down. Logan couldnt help but moan as he felt the air hit his wet core.

 

"Somebody's eager aren't they?" Harry teased as he snaked a hand to his lovers core. He felt him tense up as he shuddered when the thick digits entered him. "Oh God, yes. Harrrrryy." he drew out his lovers name but he wasn't looking for that. He was looking for that special word. "Lay back, Love. Wanna try something. Logan was happy, ecstatic even, to know that Harry actually wanted him. He laid on his back and felt something sudden wetness and warmth devour him. "Aaaahhhh Daddy!" -there it is!- Logan pulled at the long chocolate locks between his legs "Please daddy, more uunnnff."

 

Then Harry decided to take it up to fire, and dove his tongue into his core. Logan shuddered as Harry continued his ministrations. "Please I-I can't, Harry, daddy stop I can't- and that was it, Logan's first orgasm. And it hit hard. he came. And came. And came. His hips canted forward and his legs tight around Harry's head but his strength was true and held Logan down as he captured his taste. Harry kept giving him soft kitten licks as he noticed Logan was trying to get him away. He got up and smiled at Logan and wiped his mouth and noticed His lover was shivering. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. He leaned and scooped him up holding him close. "Shhhh baby i know, it was intense ." "Uunnnnf god, I love you." Logan admitted wrapping his arms around Harry's neck sitting on his lap. feeling their sexes against one another. This night was gonna get wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make each story of Bp characters a series so yea and ill do a Niall story. :)


	3. Becoming His BabyGirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Logan Are now officially together now and Harry has a kink for their sex life and relationship. Harry likes it when Logan calls him daddy and how clingy he gets when things get intensified in the bedroom.He gives Logan baby names like Princess, Babygirl, and Babes. Then Harry Takes it a little further by getting him thigh high socks, skirts and tutus.  
> Let the new larry smut continue  
> P.S Im going to be making Zayn, Louis and Niall works seperately.

Harry and Logan had been more than inseparable, they were always out shopping, licking each other throats, and shagging in every room in the hotel. Anyway, It was early in the morning and Harry had woken up and Logan was laying next to him cuddling his pillow. He couldnt help but smile and kiss his forehead and continue into the bathroom. He put on his old sweats from last nights concert and a black t shirt and his pink beanie. Logan had felt the spot near him and it was cool. He woke up liking for Harry. "Daddy?" He said his voice groggy. "In the bathroom baby girl." Logan walked across the vast room to the bathroom and found his love.

 

The American boy bander sat himself on the sink and all of the older English boy's attention was directed to him. Logan was donned in midnight blue panties and a white nightie. "Princess you look so beautiful right now." The taller boy wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and kisses his cheek, then his jaw, down to his collarbone. Logan emitted a cross between gasp and whine as harry sunk his teeth into the milky skin. "Daddy, please."

 

Harry nibbled Logan's neck and pulled at his panties and rubbed softly at his slit. "Hazza plea-" Logan was cut off by a groggy Carlos. "You two come on for breakfast. Zayn and Liam are already done makin it." Harry looked at Logan with a look. A small grin on his face. "D'your friends always interrupt a morning quickie?" he said with a deep chuckle. Logan moaned softly and gripped Harry's neck. "I never had a quickie before" Logan said heaving a pleasured sigh. "Please Hazza." He looked up at the English singer with big brown doe eyes and a little pout that could outcute a puppy sleeping in a Christmas box. "No, no, don't give me that pouty puppy face!" Harry exclaimed "Fine, but youre gonna regret not giving me my first quickie Edward!"

 

And shit, Harry's in trouble.

 

He's never Edward. Ever. Harry made his way down stairs to the kitchen and the boys were all eating breakfast. Niall stuffing his little Irish cheeks full of pancakes. Zayn and louis donned in their partners rather large night attire. Thats the cutest thing to see. Carlos snuggled to Louis feeding each other. Zayn and Liam giggling an having a good time.

 

James and kendall ever the couple but quite a confusing one to Harry, the main thought he always asked himself was who topped who? And the hope that Logan doesn't mention he's in trouble. And in walks Logan almost as in if he was reading the English boys mind, and hes in nothing but a black shirt Harry Used for good luck in rehearsals and maroon thigh high socks. Harry stared mouth agape at the sight before him.

 

The dark haired boy gave Harry a small sneer as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys!" He chirped. They all, being Kendall James and Carlos. Simultaneously say "Morning." Harry followed the shorter boy into the kitchen pinning him against the counter. "Hey there baby girl." Harry gritted in his ear. "N-Nuh Uh, you didn't let me have a quickie t-this morn-unnff." Harry's hand had made its way into the deep blue panties under his shirt, smearing the aroused nub with its own juices. Soon enough Logan was lifted off of his feet and on an empty part of the counter. The once bright emerald eyes were now blown wide with lust in the color of army green. Harry gave open mouthed kisses to the growing wet spot in the brunette boys underwear.

 

"Daddy." He whined in frustration "You didn't think I'd leave you with out a special kiss did you, Princess? Harry began swirling his tongue, at the lavish pink entrance. The smaller boy's noises grew in sound and pitch. Writhing on the small pink muscle, Logan was in paradise. Then Harry did something that wasn't even close to thinkable. HE stood and lodged himself between the creamy legs. Shoving himself into Logan' slit in one swift motion. The intensity was indescribable.

 

Being stretched, so wet, so full. And the English boy started sucking on the sensitive juncture of his collarbone and neck. And Logan came. And came, and came. His warm essence, sheathing Harry's cock, consequently soaking his panties in the process. The English boy held him close as he whimpered. "Did such a good job baby girl. Took Daddy so well. Soaked my cock and my shirt. That needy little pussy, yeah?" Logan only convulsed as his high came down, reducing him to small chills that made him cling to Harry.

 

After somewhat of sex in the kitchen he sat Logan in a chair and made them one plate of food. Then he got them a blanket to cover their mess. changing is too much in the morning. Especially after a quickie. He carried his baby girl and their plate into the living room. Everyone was coupled up except Niall. But wasnt eating his enormous plate of food. He was raptured by his phone. Seemingly ever so interested, he giggled every two seconds and who ever he was talking to. Or well video chatting with. But Harry would "worry" about that later. Right now he had a post-orgasmic Logan to tend do.


	4. Lets Hang Out For a Weekend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Zayn, and Liam plan to get everyone together to have Niall bring over his mystery person. It wasn't that they felt like he was lonely, just more so he was left out all the time with the couple things. So they'd try tonight to get Niall's friend over. So any and all costs? Maybe...

After breakfast, Harry had set Logan on the couch as he cuddled under their blanket. And watched tv with everyone else as he got Liam's and Zayn's attention. They walked into the kitchen which, he luckily cleaned up all the mess he caused earlier. Thank God!

He sat them down at the table and started to speak.

"You guys, I think we should have a couples' evening out. It's been a while since we were surrounded by this many people who get on so easily and it'd be fun to actually get to know each other since everyone is dating." Harry explained. 

"That's a good idea Haz, but we don't know who Niall's with." Liam pointed out.

"Why don't we just ask him. He's on face time with who ever it is." Harry said.

"I'll go ask!" Zayn said speed walking to the living room. He sat beside Niall to see who he was talking to.

Niall was talking to Roshon Fegan. Yea it was a weird mix but it worked. Niall really liked him but he wanted to take things slow.

 

Roshon was accepting of that. But they could basically call themselves a couple. They just weren't out yet.

"Zayn what are you doing? You're really close." No all said as if claiming personal space. "Just wanted to see who requested your cute little face is all." Said Zayn looking to his screen.

"It's just Roshon. S'it's All." He said bugging his eyes and rolling them, then turning back to the screen. "But I'll ask him for your little whatever thing it is." Niall said shooing Zayn away. "Anyway, we're apparently having a get together, and the boys want you to come over." Telling the boy on the other screen "Don't you want me to come over too?"  "Oh! Of course! Yeah, sorry, it's just they bug me about who I'm with." 

Roshon just stuck out his tongue at the Irish boy. 

 

"Ro? Can you come tonight though, this thing they want to do is tomorrow, and I want cuddles tonight." Niall blushed furiously when he noticed Zayn was standing in front of him. "Zayn!!!"

Niall ran into the living room. "Liam he won't stop eavesdropping!

"Z really, stop it, let him enjoy the easy pace for right now." 

Niall only pouted. "You are adorable." Logan said sleepily "I'm not adorable, a guy. A guy that is... well. I don't know right now but I know I'm not adorable. I'm quite manly!" He said proving he knew what he was.

Niall stormed off to his room. He ran in and locked his door. Logan, Louis, and Zayn heard the door slam. 

They all looked at each and went to Niall's room. Louis was the one to knock. 

"Whaaat!" He yelled. "Ni let us in." Louis said blandly.

"Shouldnt you be a little nicer? Logan asked, seeming to be a little oblivious as to how they react to one another because of their dynamic.

"In 3, 2, 1." The door was opened to a once again pouting Niall. "See Ni, you're the baby of the group, this is why we worry about who is with you." Zayn said.

"Ok." Niall sniffled. "Come on let's go watch a movie." Niall nodded and they went to the theater room. 

On the other hand they left all the tops in the living room. They'll survive it's only a day. Or a few hours. Which ever one Niall needs. 

During the movie they heard Niall's stomach gurgle and rumble. "Awww that's adorable!!" Logan said smiling. 

 

"Want do you want to eat Ni?" 

"Can I have a burger before Ro gets here?" He asked, with big blue eyes. "Yes sweetie of course you can." Zayn said. 

"Lets get dressed and we'll head out." Louis said. 

"Ok can I wear a hoody?" Niall asked. "Of course you can sweet pea." 

Logan noticed a theme going but didn't want to burst out the question. They shuffled out of Niall's room and went to change.

Niall had dressed himself in a baby blue shirt black jeans and some flipflops with a white beanie. His little blonde fringe was peeking under the front of beanie. 

"I'm ready!!" His Irish accent rang through the hallway. Running towards them, and being the shortest one it was pretty cute. "I swear he is the cutest thing ever." Logan whispered to Zayn. "I know, hes precious, he tries to act tough but you can see the playfulness in his eyes."

They told all the others they were taking Niall out for a burger and to get ready for the night. 

They went to a burger joint that wasnt too crowded for a Friday and it was amazing. "I want that one! with the bacon and cheese and fries!" Niall squeaked. He Loved bacon but a burger was another step up. "I want the number four please." He chirped to the cashier and took his card and swiped it. They started talking while waiting for Niall's food someone had came into the restaurant. Niall looked over Zayn's shoulder. "RO!! RO!!" Niall jumped over the line rails and onto Roshon. 

"Hey Bub, how are you?" "Better!!" Niall squeaked into his neck. 

"You guys look, he's here." Louis said. 

"Number 489!" Niall let go of Roshon to get his food.

"You guys this is Romo!!" Niall squeaked from Roshon's back. Niall kissed his cheek and giggled. "How long have you two been talking?" Louis asked them. 

"For forever!!" Niall chirped, laughing as they exited the restaurant. Logan and Zayn were talking about why they wanted to go out tonight. The main reason was to actually spend time with one another instead of pounding each others bandmate into the hotel beds. They wanted to actually live like normal people while the break was still fresh. "Niall, we gotta go hun you'll see him later on tonight at the fair." Zayn said patting Niall to the SUV. "Bye Romo!! Love you!"

"Bye Bubby!!" Niall giggled at the name. "Someone's wrapped around a caramel finger, I see." Logan Said smiling at him. "Maybe but who cares, I wouldnt mind them being somewhere else." "Ni!!" Zayn screeched. "Oh come on i always have to listen to you guys when you're slamming all the walls at night, begging for Baba, Litos, Hazza, and Kenny. So I have the right to talk about having sex." Niall uttered. "Hey that last one is James an Kendall and I had my first time with Harry, so that's not fair!" Logan argued defensively. 

They got back to the house and everyone was still sitting around but they were dressed up, they looked like they were waiting. "Hi guys." Louis said entering the living room. "Where'd you guys go?" Harry asked from the couch. "We went to get Niall some food." Zayn said

"Why are you guys dressed up?" Logan asked looking at Harry, dressed in a tanktop with shorts and a fedora. Holding his iPhone 6+ in his hand, wallet, and keys in hand. "Well thanks for letting me know, I could've had my outfit laid out on my bed by now. 

"Well go ahead and get dressed we have a while to get to the park." Harry said. 

Logan, Zayn, and Louis went up stairs to change.   
Louis was the first one down, in black pants, a grey shirt and detailed red, grey and white shoes. 

Then Zayn, in a tank top, shorts that went up past his knees and vans. 

And finally Logan came down, hair naturally wavy, in a snug shirt, and skinny jeans and levi shoes. 

Everyone was coupled up when he came down stairs, and he felt a little awkward, because Harry wasn't be all cuddly. He inched toward him and Harry just gave him a stone look. Logan was confused but intrigued oddly enough. He leaned over and pressed Harry upright and laid himself in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?" Harry whispered. Logan whimpered in the back of his throat. He could resist it but it would be easier just to slip. But the night wasn't about that because it was about the emotional connection. And having a good time. 


	5. Time To Have Fun... (

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bands head out to an amusement park in California and unbeknownst to the receivers in the relationships, Their tops rented out the park for an hour or so and then people can resume normal use of the park.  
> And things get a little slow, deep and sweet. With a little sweat. And it drives them crazy.

Harry-Logan Pt 1/6

Roshon-Niall Pt 2/7

Louis-Carlos Pt 3/8

James-Kendall Pt 4/9

Zayn-Liam Pt 5/10 

 

 

The ride to the park was a little awkward for Logan. Harry wasn't hugging him, kissing his cheek, calling him babygirl, nothing. And on top of that he had to sit next to Harry, who was laughing and joking with the rest of the boys. It made Logan feel crappy. What did he do. He just wanted attention everyone else. Logan just plugged his ears and tried not to cry. the rest didn't really notice but Zayn did. He had his phone out so he just texted Logan.

_U alright babes- Z_

_Idk, I think Harry doesn't like me.- L_

_U know that's not true.-Z_

_I tried to hug/cuddle with him before we left and he looked at me like I was crazy, then he asked me what was I doing. :(-L_

_That needs to be handled. Thats not only rude but its emotionally hurtful, we need to talk to him.-Z_

At this point Logan had tears in his eyes, he just wanted to have fun but Harry was making it difficult. He though tonight was gonna be fun and cute for everyone, and now it is only for nine others. 

One tear had shed from Logan's eye, before it could really fall he wiped it. He doesn't need anybody's sympathy because he was upset possibly over something little. 

Harry took a look at Logan. He was aware of Logan's disposition of his person, but he didn't mean to make him cry. Now, their relationship is a bit different, they were in a submissive relationship and the submissive depends on the dominate extremely, and looks for approval, guidance, and support. But Harry was giving off none of this. They arrived at the park and it was kind of late, maybe six, they were dropped off in the front of the park and they piled out of the van. 

"So what's to ride first?!" Niall chirped. 

 "How about we do our own rides them meet up on a roller coaster?" Carlos chimed in. Logan's face went pale. He didn't want be alone with Harry. 

"Come on babe, lets go to the haunted house." Harry said, taking Logan's hand. Logan felt like he needed to cry. So he did. 

Harry stopped and looked at him. "Logan whats wrong, why are you crying?" He asked, taking the shorter boys face into his. Logan shuddered under his touch but he didn't want it. "You hate me!" he said crying even harder. "Why would I hate you." It was more of a statement than a question. "I-I'm stupid, I didn't ask to go anywhere and you hate me cause I'm disobedient!" Logan started sobbing after rushed out. "Logan I'm not mad at you, but I am disappointed that you didn't ask me." Harry explained. "Stupid, I'm stupid." Logan said sniffling. "Baby girl-Logan whimpered at the name-and Harry chuckled- "Everything'll be ok. Alright?" Logan nodded his head and hugged Harry. 

"Hey you two!!" Zayn called. "You two loo mighty acquainted, did we interrupt?" Liam asked. 

"No, you'd now if you were interrupting." Harry said chuckling against the shell of Logan's ear. "Oh, we know. You two goin in the haunted house?" Zayn asked. 

"Yea, where are you off to?" 'We're going to the biggest one here." Liam said. 

After they parted ways, Logan looked so small in the car driving them through the haunted maze. Off colored clowns with carnivorous teeth, and abused looking make up. "Baby whats wrong? It's fun yeah?" Harry reassured. Then Logan was suddenly horrified. A blood boiling screech echoed through the hall and the ride was over. Logan had never run so fast in his life. 

Harry ran after him to console him, he decided to go have a little snack. 

 


End file.
